All The Inside Jokes
by Alexanee
Summary: Il ne faut pas approcher Damon Salvatore sous peine de regrets amères (quand on est chanceuse, car on peut aussi finir avec 3L de sang en moins). Mais ça, Ally Perkins aurait sans doute dû en prendre conscience AVANT de commettre l'irréparable. On connait le proverbe : Qui s'y frotte s'y pique. Ou s'y mord... Début de la saison 4, OC.
1. Chapter 1

**POINT INFO : **

**Mon adresse e-mail est décédée (comme expliqué sur mon profil), je me suis donc recréé un compte FanFiction où je poste à nouveau ma fiction innachevée (mais en cours d'écriture) _All The Inside Jokes_.**

**C'est l'histoire d'une fille un peu spéciale qui débarque à MF et qui essaye de s'en sortir dans cette ville chamboulé par la transformation en vampure d'Elena (début de la saison 4)**

**Le titre est une réference à un petit poème anonyme sur l'amitié :**

**It's the time we're so crazy,  
That people think we're high.  
It's the times we laugh so hard,  
we cannot help but cry.  
It's all the inside jokes  
And "remember whens".  
Those are all the reasons  
That we are best friends.**

_**Ce sont les moments où on est tellements folles  
Que les gens pensent qu'on est défoncées  
Ce sont les moments où on rigole tellement fort  
Qu'on ne peut pas s'empêcher de pleurer  
Ce sont tous nos délirs  
**__**Et nos souvenirs  
Ce sont toutes les raisons  
Pour lesquelles nous sommes meilleures amies.**_

**J'ai vraiment besoin que vous donniez vos avis, merci !**

* * *

« Tasha, c'est bon, j'ai pas 13 ans ! » je proteste au téléphone, qui est coincé entre mon oreille et mon épaule, tendis que je fouille désespérément dans mon sac à la recherche de mes clés.

J'en ai en réalité 21, et j'ai quitté mes deux meilleures amies et notre colocation à New York il y a dix mois pour faire le tour du monde. Je suis déjà passée par la l'Europe, l'Asie, L'Afrique, L'Océanie, et avant de retourner dans mon bon vieux Manhattan, je passe par une minuscule ville en Virginie dont jamais personne n'a entendu parler.

Mystic Falls.

Vous vous demandez pourquoi ?

C'est Tasha, qui m'a conseillée (ou plutôt forcée) d'y rester. Mais peut importe. Si vous ne la connaissez pas, vous allez vite comprendre qu'on ne peux pas lui resister.

Tasha DiLorentis est ma meilleure amie. C'est un peu la soeur que je n'ai jamais eu, et la mère que je n'aurais jamais. Elle me fait des calins quand ça ne va pas, elle range ma chambre quand je n'ai pas le temps, elle me fait des légumes à la vapeur le soir si je rentre tard et achète une grosse boîte d'Haägen-Dazs vers 17h quand elle sait que j'en ai besoin.

C'est une perle, direz-vous. Vous avez raison.

Cependant, ma meilleure amie prend parfois des airs de mère poule (car Dieu sait que j'en ai manqué) en me disputant - ou plutôt en m'emmerdant - pour des broutilles.

« Je sais, chérie, mais je te mets en garde quand même. Cette ville est beaucoup plus dangereuse que tu ne peux le penser au premier abord », me confie-t-elle, la voix toujours un peu tremblante, et l'air inquiet.

« T'en fais pas, Tash. »

Je mets enfin la main sur ces foutues clés et dis au revoir à Tasha, avant de lui assurer que oui, je ne sors pas sans verveine, oui, je ne m'habille pas trop sexy, oui, si j'ai un problème je l'appelle immédiatement.

« Et si je ne répond pas, tu appelle Mary. C'est clair ? »

Je soupire.

« Oui, Tasha. Je dois y aller, je t'embrasse. »

« Bye. Fais attention à toi ! »

On raccroche en même temps, et je balance mon BlackBerry dans mon sac. Je pousse un soupir déterminé devant ma nouvelle maison.

Je m'appelle Alina - Ally, je préfère - Perkins, je suis majeure depuis avril et la dernière fois que j'ai vécu dans une maison, c'était avec mon père, il y a bien longtemps.

Ça me fait bizarre.

Nous avions acheté un très beau pavillon dans le New Jersey juste avant la disparition de maman. On vivait à Manhattan avant, dans un super grand appartement à l'angle de la quarante-deuxième rue et de la première avenue.

J'avais cinq ans quand elle m'a abandonnée. J'ai vécue dans le New Jersey avec papa, et quand il est mort de son cancer du poumon, je venais d'avoir dix-huit ans.

On pourrait se dire que j'ai eu une enfance malheureuse, mais je crois que non. J'avais plein d'amis, j'étais très sportive et on ne peut pas dire que je sois moche.

Lorsque j'ai eu dix-huit ans, j'étais en couple avec un des _cornerback_de l'équipe de football américain du lycée, Colin Smith, et on était très amoureux.

Papa est mort, je suis partie vivre chez Colin, mais notre relation s'est vite détériorée (Tasha m'a un jour dit que j'étais invivable en espace restreint plus de vingt-quatre heures et qu'elle avait de la chance de ne pas m'avoir tout le temps sur le dos). Et puis disons qu'il avait une grosse part de responsabilité, dont je vous parlerai plus tard.

Ça a été ma seule relation vraiment sérieuse. Parfois j'y repense et je me mets à pleurer, parce que j'étais vraiment amoureuse de lui. On a quand même habité deux mois ensemble.

Enfin, c'est pour ça que quand Mary (à prononcer à l'américaine "Mé-ry" un peu comme si vous disiez «_Merry Christmas_»), ma meilleure amie d'enfance de Manhattan m'a appelée pour me demander si une coloc' m'intéressait dans Midtown, je n'ai pas hésité trente secondes.

Les appartements, j'aime quand même ça. Avec Tash et Mary, on partage un trois pièces sur Lexington depuis trois ans et des poussières, et je l'adore. Il est spacieux, lumineux, et chaleureux à la fois. Si son atmosphère est particulièrement familière et décontractée, c'est à cause de Mary et de son esprit complètement folklo.

On a même retrouvé un poussin dans la salle de bain une fois.

Mais je m'égare.

Mon pavillon à Mystic Falls est une jolie baraque, avec des murs beige tirant sur le jaune, et des volets couleur feuille d'olivier.

D'ailleurs, cette maison ne fait absolument pas américaine. Je secoue la tête, paie le taxi avec un sourire, récupère la valise é-norme qu'il me tend à bout de bras avant de m'avancer vers ma demeure.

Dedans, c'est joli aussi. Il y a de l'acajou partout. Dans le salon, et même dans le séjour, qui est par ailleurs très illuminé grâce à des baies vitrées. Sur le mur de gauche, il y a une immense bibliothèque.

_Chouette_, je pense.

J'adore lire. Que ce soit des thrillers, des autobiographies ou des romans à l'eau de rose, je les dévore tous en moins de deux jours. Tasha et Mary - ma deuxième meilleure amie - ne me comprennent pas.

Je continue ma visite. De grands escaliers en bois qui font légèrement rustique, une cuisine très américaine et curieusement un peu kitsh (à cause de l'acajout), avec un îlot central et des placards vraiment larges - en bois, toujours. Il y a quatre chambres, dont une avec un très grand lit.

Je ne crois pas que ce soit un king size, parce qu'ai couché avec un basketteur une fois dans ce genre de lit et celui-là a l'air plus petit.

Je me l'approprie en sautant dessus et je m'endors au bout de trois minutes, tellement je suis jet-laged.

Quand je me réveille, il fait nuit, et je sais que je ne me rendormirai plus.

xx

xxxx

« Tash, et si il m'arrive quelque chose ? » je dis à ma meilleure amie le petit matin venu par téléphone.

Je suis en train d'installer mes vêtement et autres dans la maison. Tasha a eu la bonté de me faire fed-exer la plupart de mes affaires - à part les gros meubles et la pince à pain, parce que Mary et elle en ont besoin dans l'appart, m'a-t-elle informé du bout des lèvres. De toutes les façons, je ne compte pas rester à Mystic Falls plus d'un mois.

« Il n'y a pas de raison. Dans le pire des cas, je connais une sorcière, là-bas. Elle s'appelle Bonnie Bennett. Nous ne sommes pas vraiment apparentées, mais je sais qu'elle est très puissante. Si tu as un problème, va la voir.»

« Merci. Tu me manques », j'avoue, « les yeux qui commencent à piquer.»

Je l'entends soupirer à l'autre bout du fil.

« Toi aussi tu me manques », souffle-t-elle.

J'entends tout à coup des _froutch froutch_ dans le téléphone et Mary qui hurle :

« Ma chérie ! Comment tu vas ? Dis-moi, t'es bien à Mystic Falls ? Tu es en vie ? Comment s'est passé ton voyage ? Qu'est ce que tu me manques ! »

Mary. Toujours la même. Complètement folle, très impulsive, avec un humour légèrement déplacé, jolie comme un cœur et toujours d'humeur sur-joyeuse.

« Coucou Mary jolie », je lance, un énorme sourire dans la voix. « Ça va, je suis bien arrivée à la maison de Tasha, je suis en train d'installer mes affaires. Vous me manquez tellement les filles ! Dans un mois je reviens de toutes les manières, et on sortira tellement qu'on sera obligées de se faire un break chez mes grands-parents ! »

« Yihouuu ! » hurle Tash, qui adore la maison de mes grands-parents.

« Mais c'est super, ça ! Piscine, bronzage et détox pendant une semaine, je t'aime ma puce », s'extasie Mary quasiment en même temps.

On en a déjà fait plusieurs, des breaks chez mes grands-parents. Ils ont une maison dans le Mississippi, avec une grande piscine.

« Bon », marmonné-je soudain, me souvenant de ma batterie qui se décharge plus vite que la musique, « ça va bientôt couper. Je vous aime les filles, et j'ai hâte de vous voir ! »

« Nous aussi », chuchote Tash dans le téléphone. « Je te couvre de BBM d'ici là»

« Bisoux ! »

« Saaaaalut », crie Mary depuis une autre pièce.

Je raccroche, et un vent de solitude m'envahit. Vivre ici seule pendant un mois entier, dans un village quasi inhabité, je sais pas pourquoi, mais je le sens pas.

xx

xxxxx

Je soupire en regardant une photo de Tasha, Mary et moi lors de notre remise de diplôme, dans son cadre en bambou, et le pose sur la table de chevet.

Mary était venue de Manhattan spécialement pour moi, et Tash m'avait accompagnée durant toute la cérémonie.

Ce cadre, je le traine partout. C'est mon porte-bonheur. Maintenant que papa et maman ne sont plus de ce monde, Tash et Mary sont les deux seules personnes qui me restent. Je n'ai plus eu d'histoires sérieuse depuis Colin, et rares sont les personnes qui arrivent à me supporter plus d'une semaine.

Pourquoi ?

Disons que j'ai une personnalité hyperactive, fêtarde, quelque peu ironique mais optimiste. Et comme si je n'étais pas assez insupportable, je suis insomniaque.

Quand je dis que je suis fêtarde, c'est que depuis la mort de papa, je me dis que j'ai une excuse pour boire et vu que je ne suis pas très grande, je pars très, très, très vite. Vous n'avez qu'à demander à Tasha ou Mary.

Et puis j'aime la sensation d'être un peu grisée, et tout le monde m'adore quand je suis bourrée. Surtout Tasha.

Elle dit que je suis tellement mignonne qu'elle comprend mieux que jamais pourquoi aucun mec ne peux me résister dans ces moments là.

Ce n'est pas vrai. Quand je suis torchée, j'ai tendance à faire des déclarations d'amour à tout le monde mais pas à me jeter sur le premier venu telle une nymphomane désespérée en manque de sexe. Après, on ne va pas dire que je me comporte comme une nonne lors de soirées, mais coucher à tout va avec des inconnus, c'est pas trop mon truc ... En revanche, quand tout le monde est parti, je suis plutôt du genre à éclater en sanglots dans les bras d'un retardataire parce que je suis malheureuse. Même si je ne le pense pas. Juste parce que ça fait du bien de se plaindre.

Enfin bon.

Je me lève avec une petite grimace et descend au rez-de-chaussée. Jamais je ne remercierai assez Tash de m'avoir prêté sa maison.

Ah, je vous dois peut-être une petite explication sur la raison de mon quasi aménagement à Mystic Falls ...

Il se trouve que Tasha, ayant appris mon projet de tour du monde, s'est empressé de m'aider à organiser la fin de mon voyage : un séjour d'une semaine au moins dans son village natal : Mystic Falls.

Car, je n'ai pas encore eu l'occasion de vous le dire, mais Tasha, ma meilleure amie, est une sorcière. Une vraie de vraie.

C'est de sa maman, une sorcière afro-américaine qu'elle tient sa magie et de son papa, un charmant monsieur anglais son joli prénom. C'est un diminutif de Natasha, le prénom de sa grand-mère.

Tash est née ici, et depuis qu'on habite ensemble, elle me raconte le soir quand j'ai vraiment du mal à dormir des histoires de loup-garou, de vampire, de fantôme. Elle me parle des vampires originaux, de deux frères d'origine italienne qui se disputent pour une femme bulgare devenue vampire il y a très longtemps (mon histoire préférée), de sorcières enfermées dans des tombeaux.

Au début, ses histoires, je les adore. J'attends avec impatiente le dimanche soir pour retrouver les frères vampires et Katherine, leur amante.

Ils paraissent réels. Tout ce que mon amie raconte est emplit de suspens, romance, magie et tragédie.

Je commence à poser beaucoup de questions. Un jour, Tasha m'avoue la vérité.

xx

xxxx

« Écoute, chérie, ces histoires, tu te doute bien qu'elles sont trop précises pour être imaginaires », m'annonce Tasha un dimanche soir alors que je suis déjà au lit.

Sur le coup, vous savez, j'ai un mouvement de recul.

« De quoi tu parles ? »

« Ally ... » soupire-t-elle en portant une main à ma tête, pour me carresser les cheveux. « Tu sais parfaitement de quoi je veux parler. »

Je m'assois avec précipitation dans mon lit. Je me souviens encore de chaque seconde de cette soirée, avec ses intonations grave, mes inspirations saccadées, et ma réaction de déni, et son embarras.

« De quoi veux-tu parler exactement, Natasha ? »

Quand je l'appelle par son vrai prénom, même si civilement elle est Tasha DiLorentis, ça veut quand même dire que je suis énervée. Très énervée.

Je me souviens de ma voix, profonde et cinglante, briser le silence, et de son visage, blafard, en dépit de son teint mat, se refermer. Ses yeux qui se plissent sous mes paroles sèches, et sa bouche, pincée, qui s'ouvre pour me dire ces paroles effrayantes, grotesques mais tellement vraies que ça me coupe le souffle :

« Ces histoires, chérie, je ne les ai pas inventées ... Elles sont réelles. »

Je retiens ma respiration pendant tellement de temps que je manque de faire un malaise. Tasha m'attrape le bras avant que je ne tourne de l'œil et me dit :

« Et moi, je suis une sorcière. »

Je me souviens de ma déglutition fatidique avant que je ne me retrouve submergée par ces histoires plus du tout imaginaires.

« Toi ? Une sorcière ? Comme la sorcière originelle ? »

Elle sourit.

« Pas exactement. Je suis beaucoup plus jeune. »

À ce moment là, la lampe de chevet s'envole, mon oreiller se ventouse au plafond, les portes de mon armoires commencent à s'ouvrir et se refermer en cadence et Audrey Hepburn, dans son grand poster en noir et blanc au dessus de mon lit, se met à parler.

Je prends conscience de ce monde caché, dont personnes - ou presque - n'est au courant, et à tout ce qu'il peut offrir. A partir de ce soir là, je demande délibérément à Tasha de loger dans sa maison, à Mystic Falls, pendant plusieurs semaines.

xx

xxxx

Je repense souvent à cette soirée de Mai, où pour la première fois depuis vingt ans, j'ai eu envie de faire quelque chose de ma vie.

Aujourd'hui, je veux faire partie de leur monde.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello ! Chapitre 2 ;)**

**Désolée pour le retard, j'étais en vacances ! Les quatre prochains chapitres devraient arriver très rapidement (d'ailleurs je m'occupe de poster le 3 juste après) parce qu'ils étaient déjà sur mon ancien compte.**

**Voili voilou, normalement je n'ai pas trop laissé de faute et la mise en page est correcte, donc dites moi si ça vous plait toujours !**

* * *

J'avais cinq ans lorsque maman m'a laissée, attachée au poteau électrique du bout de la rue Nelson Mandela, où se situait notre maison du New Jersey.

Rétrospectivement, je trouve son geste inhumain. Elle m'a accroché à ce poteau, et je l'ai vue partir, à travers la pluie, avec ses grandes bottes grises.

J'ai hurlé son nom, je lui ai juré que je l'aimais, qu'elle ne devait pas me laisser.

Mais elle est partie.

Papa m'a retrouvé plusieurs heures après, alors que je devais avoir versé plus de deux fois mon poids en litre de liquide lacrymal, frigorifiée et désespérée.

Ce sont là les seuls et derniers souvenirs que je garde de ma mère, ces bottes grises qui s'éloignent. Les autres, je les ai enfouis si loin dans mon crâne qu'ils ne rejailliront sans doute jamais.

Il est donc inutile de vous préciser la cause de mes troubles du sommeil. Je suis insomniaque depuis mes cinq ans.

Papa n'en a jamais dit un mot, même quand on a reçu cette lettre de la préfecture, sept ans plus tard, nous apprenant le décès de maman.

Quoi qu'il en soit, quand j'ai eu l'âge de me construire une opinion personnelle, j'ai juré que je ne m'attacherai plus jamais à quelqu'un. Et, malheureusement, vous l'aurez deviné, c'était bien trop dur. Les humains ont un cœur pour aimer. Y compris ceux qui ont été blessé. Et je n'y ai pas coupé.

Lorsque, successivement, papa et Colin (mon ancien petit ami, je vous en ai parlé, le _cornerback_) m'ont quittés, ma vieille douleur d'enfant abandonné a ressurgit.

Et pour cause : le même jour, j'étais majeure et orpheline.

Tu parles d'un cadeau d'anniversaire. Qu'est ce que j'ai pleuré.

Ouaip, je vous l'avoue mais vous l'aurez deviné également : j'ai mis beaucoup de temps à me remettre de ces pertes importantes et presque synchronisées - Colin m'a zappé d'un claquement de doigts quelques jours après la mort de papa.

Connard.

Les deux seules personnes à qui je tiens actuellement sont Tasha et Mary. Je peux compter sur elles quand il y a un problème, et avec le temps, elles ont appris à pouvoir compter sur moi.

C'est important, la confiance. Oui, oui, bon, j'arrête avec mes sermonts.

De toutes les façons, j'ai appris à gérer mes soucis, seule, et bien proprement. Sans parasiter les autres. Même si ça me fait du mal. Je trouve toujours la solution, et, même si c'est la mauvaise, je suis incapable de la regretter.

J'ai trois moyens d'oublier : les premières compensations, ce sont l'alcool et les achats. Avec mes deux parents morts, je peux vous assurer que j'ai de quoi faire trois heures de shopping chez Chanel ou Hermès tous les jours jusqu'à ma mort.

Autrement dit, je suis pleine aux as. Et j'ai travaillé pendant trois ans sans beaucoup dépenser. Je vous laisse imaginer l'étendue de ma fortune... non, peut-être que je ne pouvez même pas imaginer, en fait.

Ce n'est peut-être pas catholique, ou orthodoxe, ou quelque soit votre religion, mais c'est ma méthode. Et je suis plutôt heureuse comme ça.

L'alccol, c'est parce que ça fait _physiquement_ oublier, en fait.

Depuis quatre jours que je vis à Mystic Falls, je n'ai pas bu une goutte de whisky ni touché a une cigarette (bien que j'ai arrêté de fumer depuis presque un an) et n'ai pas dépensé un seul copeck. Ou cent, mais vous m'avez comprise.

Tasha m'appelle deux fois par jours, dans la matinée et le soir avant de m'endormir. Mary, avant que je passe à table, vers treize heures, et en fin d'après-midi.

Le reste du temps, je m'applique gentiment à ma troisième compensation : les arts martiaux.

Je me suis mise au karaté dès mes six ans, après que maman nous ai laissé, papa et moi. Je suis aujourd'hui ceinture noire cinquième damne, et j'ai arrêté de m'entrainer en club juste avant les Jeux Olympiques.

Avec le karaté, je pratique également d'autres arts martiaux, notamment le judo et le kendo (vous savez, une discipline très élitiste où on remue un bâton dans les airs). J'ai pris du muscle avec le judo, de l'habileté grâce au kendo, et l'habitude de ne plus penser à maman ou à papa quand je fais du karaté.

Je ne devais participer aux JO qu'en judo, le karaté et le kendo n'étant pas des disciplines olympiques.

Bref, j'ai tout plaqué. Pour faire mon tour du monde.

Parfois je regrette. Parfois non.

Mais le karaté, c'est ma passion. Voyez plutôt : sur les 93 combats internationaux que j'ai menés j'en ai gagné 92.

Ce vingt-quatrième combat, où j'ai fini vice-championne du monde, je m'en souviens très bien. Dans les yeux de mon adversaire numéro 24, j'ai entraperçu l'éclat maternel que j'avais oublié, et le visage fermé de ma mère s'est imposé sous mes paupières le temps d'une seconde.

La seconde qu'il a fallut à Ilgang Hong, mon adversaire sud-coréenne, pour me battre.

Elle est devenue ma principale concourante, mais depuis cette erreur, elle s'est perpétuellement retrouvée sur la seconde marche du podium.

Je suis une de ces filles qui a la niaque. Si je fais une erreur, je ne la referai plus jamais de ma vie.

Et puis, un combat de perdu, soixante-neuf de retrouvé !

Depuis que j'ai quitté New York pour sillonner la planète, je ne fais plus que du kendo, excepté au Japon ou j'ai battu Kyoko Rhyusuke, la numéro un mondiale de karaté en -56 kilos, en quarante sept secondes.

C'était un combat amical, rassurez-vous.

Mais un exploit quand même.

Pas que je cherche à me vanter, hein, c'est juste que je suis douée. En sport, disons. Dans d'autres domaines, je suis une vraie tarte. Tenez, j'ai toujours été nulle en calcul mental. Pour les soldes, je vous raconte pas la galère.

Je prends une longue douche glaciale après un entrainement de kendo épuisant, et saute sur mon lit pour une bonne nuit de sommeil.

Je dors bien dans ma nouvelle maison. Je trouve le sommeil vers 22h et me réveille vers trois heures du matin. C'est suffisant.

Il est 21h46, je viens de dire au revoir à Tasha et demain je pars en ville pour arrêter de faire mon asociale.

Je me remémore les paroles de mon amie :

« Il y a un bar, dans le centre. Mystic Grill, il me semble, ou Mystic quelque chose, tu verras bien. Je ne sais pas ce que tu veux, Ally, mais si tu es un mois ou plus dans cette ville, tu ne vas pas rester confinée dans la maison ! »

Ally, c'est mon surnom. Je m'appelle Alina, mais personne ne m'appelle plus ainsi depuis la mort de papa. C'était le seul à m'appeler comme ça, et parfois, rien que le seul fait de penser aux trois syllabes de mon prénom me fait monter les larmes aux yeux.

Je me glisse dans les draps frais (il fait chaud en août, ici) et savoure la douceur de mon oreiller propre. Mon iPad, qui charge gentiment sur la commode de ma chambre, diffuse une musique grecque très reposante et je me dis que je vais passer une excellente nuit.

Tu parles, Charles.

Trois quarts d'heure plus tard, je suis passé au groupe INXS, des 80's, et je gigote dans mon lit, incapable de trouver le sommeil.

Sur un vieux coup de tête, j'enfile des sous-vêtements noirs à la va-vite, un large t-shirt bleu un peu transparent et un short blanc, avec mes vieilles converses noires qui me donnent un coté un peu grunge - je ne les lace jamais. Je passe mon casque audio autour de ma nuque, relié à mon BlackBerry que je glisse dans ma poche, parce que je veux encore écouter INXS.

Moi et la musique, c'est une grande histoire.

Avant de sortir, je me regarde dans le miroir d'époque de l'entrée et décide d'appliquer un peu d'eye liner sur mes paupières, mais c'est tout.

Au cas où je rentre tard, je prévois une veste en jean (mais il fait plutôt chaud) et BANG, je claque la porte : me voilà dehors.

Quand je pense qu'il y a dix minutes j'étais en train de m'endormir ...

Je monte dans ma voiture (louée 50$ la journée, elle a intérêt a être confortable) et met le cap sur le centre ville.

Lorsque j'arrive a une sorte de bar nommé Mystic Grill (mais où sont donc passés les bars et boîtes branchées de Manhattan ?), deux mecs sont en train de se taper de dessus. Je décide de ne pas m'en mêler.

Non que je ne me crois pas capable de les arrêter (j'ai été médaillée olympique de judo il y a quatre ans, tout de même ...) mais ce ne sont pas mes affaires.

À l'intérieur du café, un groupe de R&B-Rock reprend joliment une chanson de Bruno Mars. Il y a pas mal de monde, mais le comptoir est quasi vide.

Je vais m'y asseoir, et j'entends derrière moi une jolie voix :

« Qu'est ce que je vous serre ? »

Je quitte des yeux la scène et tombe nez à nez avec une pair d'yeux marrons clairs. Je m'éloigne un peu et je demande un scotch au mec trop chou qui m'a parlé.

Il attrape une bouteille et me serre un grand verre avec un petit sourire.

«Je ne vous ai jamais vu ici, vous êtes nouvelle, ou ...»

J'avale une première gorgée.

Gaaaah.

Ça fait du bien.

« Oui, je suis arrivée cette semaine », je réponds.

Chou hoche la tête.

Ça fait tellement longtemps que je n'ai pas bu que l'alcool me brule la gorge. Ça fait bizarre.

« Et vous repartez prochainement ? »

Je souris, et lève les yeux au ciel.

« Je t'en prie, tutoie-moi, je n'ai que 21 ans. »

Il étouffe un rire, et tend sa main.

« Je suis Jeremy. Je n'ai malheureusement que 17 ans. »

Je continue de sourire. Il est gentil.

« Rassure toi, c'est pas si horrible. Ally », je l'informe en lui serrant la main.

Je le vois baisser les yeux, et le temps d'une seconde une tristesse infinie se peint sur son visage. La seconde d'après, c'est parti.

Qu'est ce que j'ai dit ? Qu'est ce qu'on peut avoir comme problèmes, à 17 ans ? À part pas assez de thune et une petite amie distante ?

« Jer ! Table 4 ! » s'écrit tout à coup un grand blond tout en muscle.

« Je reviens », me confie Jeremy avec un petit sourire.

Je me perds ensuite dans la contemplation du groupe : il est composé d'un chanteur, tout de cuir vêtu, avec des cheveux longs et des yeux presque noirs, de là ou je suis. Il y a un batteur (dans la plupart des groupes, c'est le batteur le plus sexy, alors je le détaille d'autant plus) qui porte un t-shirt gris avec une étoile noire sur le sternum. Il a les cheveux assez long, mais pas non plus comme une fille. Le guitariste fait pitié : il a une veste en cuir sans manche, des dreadlocks et des millions de bracelets rouges.

Mais leur musique est bonne.

« Hey. »

Jeremy me tapote l'épaule.

« On en était ou ? » reprend-il.

Ah, les ados. Qu'ils sont choupinous. Si je n'étais pas aussi gentille, et lui aussi mignon, avec son air innocent et ses yeux marron, je crois que je lui aurais foutu le vent de sa vie.

Je me creuse la tête. Mon verre est vide et je ne tiens déjà plus très bien sur mes jambes (enfin, façon de parler, parce que je suis assise).

Si un verre me fait cet effet là au bout d'une semaine d'abstention, je crois que je vais boire tout les jours.

« Pfff, aucune idée » je dis d'une petite voix avant de rire légèrement.

« Hey Jer », j'entends. « Tu as des nouvelles d'Elena ? »

Je me tourne très vite et tombe sur un mec absolument ca-non.

Ses yeux bruns tirant sur le vert se posent sur moi.

« Bonsoir », dit-il.

Jeremy me présente de la main :

«Ally, je te présente Stefan. Stefan, Ally»

Il y a quelque chose en lui qui me fascine. Quelque chose d'effrayant, mais ses traits fermés et sérieux ainsi que son ancrage dans le sol me paraissent inspirer confiance. Comme s'il avait une double personnalité. Je frissonne.

« Enchantée », je lance, en lui adressant un sourire figé, quand je vois qu'il me fixe.

« Tu es nouvelle, à Mystic Falls ? »

« Oui », je réponds simplement.

Il me fixe et hoche la tête, sans sourire.

« Je t'empreinte Jeremy une seconde ».

Sans attendre de réponses, il entraine Jeremy dans son sillage.

Canon, mais impoli, ce type.

Je recommande un scotch, et c'est l'espèce de montagne de muscles qui me serre. Il a une voix grave, mais semble moins loquace que Jeremy. On a également l'impression qu'il vient de perdre l'amour de sa vie ou sa mère, je ne sais pas.

Son visage est fermé, et une é-norme culpabilité se lit sur son visage.

Si vous êtes étonnés de l'assurance avec laquelle je décrypte les émotions des autres, je vais vous éclairer tout de suite. Après mon bac, que j'ai passé à 16 ans (j'avais un an d'avance), j'ai commencé des études de psychanalyse dans une université très côtée.

Malgré le fait que j'ai tout arrêté, ces trois années d'études ont sûrement été les meilleures de ma vie.

J'alternais les cours, les entrainements de karaté et de kendo (j'ai arrêté le judo après ma médaille olympique, en 2008), mon petit boulot _Chez Francine_ et les soirées pizza-films avec mes roomies préférées. Et la grosse cuite hebdomadaire avec tout le monde, bien sur.

Mon travail en temps que serveuse au restaurant _Chez Francine_ était une alternative à mes heures de sommeil perdues. Être insomniaque, c'est une abomination, au début.

Mary, qui est hyperactive, a également présenté sa candidature au restaurant et c'est ainsi que quatre jours par semaines on se retrouvait, Mary et moi, pour servir les amateurs de bonne bouffe française.

Je m'égare.

C'est grâce à ces cours de psychanalyse que j'ai découvert que la psychologie et tout ce qui commence par « psy » en général n'était pas fait pour moi et que j'ai décidé de faire une pause.

Beaucoup de choses sont restées. Je sais quand je les gens sont malheureux, quand ils se sentent trahis, quand ils sont attirés par quelqu'un, et j'essaie de les aider. Parfois. Quand je m'en sens capable. Quand je suis d'humeur.

« Bonjour, je m'appelle Ally », je lance, avec un sourire, et je tends ma main par dessus le comptoir.

Je me fais l'effet de passer une véritable cruche, ou une grosse folle, mais ça vaut peut-être le coup. À voir sa mine désemparée, en tout cas, j'estime que j'ai pris la bonne décision.

Le mec baraqué me regarde, et soupire.

« Écoutez, si vous ne vous sentez pas en état de conduire, je peux vous appeler un taxi.»

...Bon.

Outrée, je lui réponds sur un ton rude, en le tutoyant immédiatement :

« Qu'est ce que c'est que ces façons d'accueillir les nouveaux venus ? Si j'en parle a ton boss, qu'est ce qu'il va dire à ton avis ? Je ne suis pas responsable de tes problèmes, _chéri_, ne m'agresse pas comme ça. »

Il me regarde avec des yeux ronds, parce que ma voix est nette et mes paroles sont trop sensées pour que je sois saoule. Je reprends, menaçante, avant qu'il n'ait le temps d'en placer une :

« La prochaine fois que tu me prends pour une idiote, tu vas avoir à faire à moi, est ce que je suis claire ? »

Je me sens quelque peu pitoyable après ma tirade mais il me lance un regard de chien battu et je sens son masque de beau gosse se briser.

Hehe, c'est qui la plus forte ?

C'est Allyyyyy !

« Je suis désolé. Je suis très tendu en ce moment », se justifie-t-il en fermant les yeux plus longtemps que nécessaire. « Je suis Matt. »

Je décide de l'aider. Quelque chose m'intrigue en lui.

« Je vois ça, _Matt _», je réponds haussant les sourcils. « Viens, on va boire un verre, je t'invite.»

Je vois qu'il hésite, désarçonné par mon franc-parler.

Bah quoi ? Ce garçon me rappelle Colin. Peut importe la façon dont il m'a largué, ce qui compte c'est de l'aider et je joue à l'ermite depuis quatre jours, donc un nouveau pote ne serait pas de refus.

Quoique, vu ses manières ...

Lorsqu'il voit que Jeremy a reprit le relai, il me pointe une table du menton. Une fois assis, je l'invite à me parler de ce qui ne va pas.

Il me regarde avec des yeux ronds, comme si je faisais partie d'Al-Qaïda.

« Euh, on ne se connaît pas ...»

Sans blague, copain. Je lui souris.

« Peut-être que tu as besoin de parler de tes problèmes avec quelqu'un d'extérieur. Pour avoir un autre point de vue ou pour faire le point, justement, sur ce qui ne va pas.»

Il secoue la tête.

« Et puis comment as-tu su que je n'allais pas bien ? »

Je note le changement de personne (je n'aime pas trop qu'on se permette de me tutoyer si on ne m'a pas demandé la permission, cependant, étant donné que je lui ai crié dessus ...) mais ne relève pas.

« On dirait que tu n'as pas dormi depuis une semaine. Et crois moi, je sais de quoi je parle», lui confie-je en levant les yeux au ciel. «Et tu as les yeux vitreux. Sans vouloir t'offenser.»

Les insomnies sont la pire des tortures. Jusqu'à ce qu'on apprenne à s'en servir et à gagner du temps. Et c'est dingue les heures qu'on perd à roupiller. Et le temps qu'on gagne quand on est insomniaque.

Il se balance sur sa chaise. Ça me stresse.

« Il y a des choses dont on ne peux pas parler, c'est comme ça.»

Roh, allez. Je décide d'y aller franco :

« Si tu fais une allusion pseudo-discrète au sujet des êtres surnaturels dans cette ville en pensant que je ne comprendrais pas, tu te fourres le doigt dans l'œil, chéri.»

Il m'observe, interloqué, et je lui fais un grand sourire ironique.

Quand je vous dis que l'alcool me réussit !

Je lui tapote la main gentiment.

« Dis-moi ce que tu as sur le cœur. Je ne te connais pas, toi non plus, mais je pense sincèrement que tu as besoin de dormir. Et un barman mignon comme toi qui ne sourit pas, c'est quand même dommage !»

Il commence à sourire, mais ses lèvres s'affaissent.

Je vois immédiatement qu'il n'a pas la force de me tenir tête et qu'il est tellement malheureux, qu'au point où il en est, parler à une inconnue de ses difficultés avec la vie de va pas changer la donne.

Sa voix rocailleuse retentit par dessus un fond de musique.

«Alors ...»

* * *

**Une chtite review ?**


	3. Chapter 3

«Ce qu'on ne savait pas», achève-t-il en se prenant la tête dans les mains, «c'est que Meredith, un médecin qui est de mèche avec nous, l'avais gavé de sang de vampire la veille».

Je fais les connections toute seule, même si je suis pétée.

«Donc ...ta copine Elena est un vampire».

Il secoue la tête, complètement résigné.

«Ce n'est pas ma copine. C'est mon amie. Et accessoirement, mon ex».

Je hoche la tête lentement.

«Je vois».

Cette histoire n'est décidément pas banale. Les noms se mélangent encore dans ma tête et je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de voir les visages de tous ceux dont j'ai entendu l'histoire : Elena, Caroline, Klaus, Bonnie, Damon.

Tout à coup, je comprends. (Ok, vous pensez : «qu'elle est retardée, cette crétine, c'est évident !». Je vous rappelle encore une fois que je suis torchée, et que ma tête bourdonne très fort, ce qui n'aide pas la concentration.)

«Tu te sens coupable ? Tu penses que c'est à cause de toi qu'Elena est morte ?»

Rien qu'à son silence, je comprends que j'ai visé juste. Je ne m'en suis pas si mal sortie, cette fois.

«Ce n'est pas de ta faute», je lui assure.

Énervé, il abat sa paume sur la table - ce qui fait valser la salière à terre - et lance d'une voix glaciale :

«C'est ce que tout le monde me dit ! Si je ne l'avais pas forcé à choisir entre Stefan et Damon elle serait encore en vie ! Et humaine !».

D'accord. Je parle à un bourrin sans cervelle. Très bien.

«Oui».

Matt a un regard fou, et mon «oui» a l'air de sonner comme le coup de l'épée de Damoclès sur sa jolie tête.

«Au bout du compte», je reprends, «Tu as réussi à la faire choisir. Tu lui as rendu service. Et c'est sa faute si elle a choisit de te sauver avant elle. Pas la tienne. Tu étais inconscient enfin, Matt !»

«Je ne me le pardonnerai jamais», soupire-t-il.

Ce type m'exaspère.

«Les choses arrivent parce qu'elles sont censées arriver», je répond d'une voix sûre. «Tu ne lui aurait pas demandé de choisir si elle ne les avait pas rencontré. Les choses se produisent et l'homme ne peux rien y faire.»

Ses yeux bleus croisent les miens et je le sens se tasser encore un peu.

«Bon. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'arrive ce soir, mais il se trouve que j'ai un élan de générosité alors tu vas prendre une semaine de congé, rester chez toi et penser à autre chose. Appelle-moi si jamais il y a un problème. Et surtout.», je lance en lui cognant la tête, «Met toi bien dans le crâne qu'Elena est responsable de sa propre mort. Vu ?»

J'écris mon numéro sur un bout de papier qui traine dans mon sac à main, lui donne, lui tape gentiment l'épaule et sors du café avec un coucou de la main pour Jeremy.

Il m'envoie un grand sourire. Il est trop chou !

Quand j'arrive chez moi, il est minuit vingt, je me brosse rapidement les dents, me lave la figure et les mains, me fout en pyj et m'affale dans mon grand lit où je m'endors immédiatement.

Ces histoires m'ont décalquée.

Le lendemain, quand j'ouvre les yeux, il est sept heures.

J'ai dormi six heures. Vous ne vous rendez pas compte. Six heures ! C'est énorme pour moi.

De six à douze, je m'applique successivement à un entrainement de kendo, à deux vidages de cartons et je décide quand je regarde l'heure de prendre une douche rapide et de sauter le petit déjeuner.

Et je pars en claquant la porte.

BANG.

Il faut que j'arrête, sinon je vais finir par casser son joli vitrail.

Au Grill, je demande à Jeremy - qui m'envoi un joli sourire - une salade grecque.

«Quoi ? Vous n'avez pas de salade grecque à Mystic Falls ?» je me lamente.

Chou secoue la tête, l'air désolé.

«Il y a quoi comme salades ?» je demande donc.

Jeremy suggère :

«Salade Caesar ?»

Je secoue la tête. S'il veut me refiler son plat le plus dégueulasse, autant mettre le paquet :

«Un double cheese burger frite, alors», je lance, la mine déconfite.

Jeremy ouvre des yeux ronds, puis hausse les sourcils avec une moue a-do-rable et va donner ma commande en cuisine.

Comme j'ai une demi-heure à tuer, j'appelle Tasha.

Ça tombe sur son répondeur.

Crotte.

Mary est à l'Université, je ne peux donc pas la joindre.

«T'a mis ton t-shirt à l'envers, miss», me lance une voix, avec un ton goguenard.

Avant de me retourner, je vérifie et ...merde il a raison. Je fais volte-face, et tombe sur un drôle de personnage.

Tout de noir vêtu, il me fixe comme si j'étais le dernier cookie dans la vitrine de chez Starbucks (on pourra dire le contraire, mais leurs cookies sont excellents). Son sourire est ironique, et tout dans sa posture indique qu'il se fout de l'avis des autres, mais ses yeux sont juste...vides.

Je décide d'être mal élevée.

«Retirez-moi immédiatement ce sourire malin de votre figure», je lance avec dédain. «On ne vous a jamais appris à être excessivement poli envers les dames ?»

J'ai la tête haute. Je lève un sourcil indigné.

Le goujat rigole.

«Oh si. Damon Salvatore, pour vous servir», se présente-t-il, avec un sourire enjôleur.

Il est ridiculement séduisant mais je ne me laisse pas amadouer. Un con est un con, qu'il soit canon ou pas.

Damon, je sais qui c'est. C'est l'amoureux transis de l'histoire de Matt, qui a tout donné pour la belle et stupide Elena, et qui porte systématiquement la chandelle.

Je hoche la tête et tend une main vaguement amicale :

«Ally. Ally Perkins. Mais je ne vous servirai pas».

Au lieu de me la serrer, il rit, me prend tout doucement la main et me dépose un léger baiser au niveau des phalanges.

Ça me décontenance un instant, mais je retire sèchement ma main.

«Je vous en prie, gardez vos manières pour vous».

Il me regarde, étonné.

«Vous êtes une tigresse, vous, Ally ...»

Il a un sourire ravageur. Et des yeux magnifiques. Il est sexe.

Le mec m'interroge du regard, et je comprends qu'il me demande la permission d'être un peu plus familier avec moi.

Je hoche la tête.

«Ally ... Laisse moi deviner ... Alyson ?».

Je lâche un petit rire sarcastique.

«Raté».

Il réessaye.

- Alyzee ?

Je fais la moue.

«Alyzee ? Beurk. Essaie encore».

«Je donne ma langue au chat».

Je lui tape gentiment l'épaule.

«C'est bien».

Et je me retourne. Mon sandwich est près.

Deux secondes plus tard, il est en face de moi.

«Quel est ton prénom ?» me demande-t-il en me regardant dans les yeux.

Ses pupilles se dilatent. «Vampire» est le premier mot qui me vient à l'esprit.

«J'ai bu tellement de verveine ce matin que ça pourrait me ressortir par le nez. Tu vas devoir trouver tout seul, Damon», je lance d'un ton pointu.

Tout à coup, il a l'air très énervé, et je me demande s'il ne va pas me frapper.

Je n'ai jamais rencontré de vampire de ma vie. Damon est le premier. Je ne le connais pas encore mais je sais tout de son amour pour la belle Elena, de la tragédie qu'il vit, et de son histoire passée avec Katherine.

Ça m'est apparu cette nuit. L'équation s'est faite toute seule : Damon et Stefan aimaient tous deux la même femme, et Matt avait fait allusion au fait qu'elle ne pouvait pas porter de bague anti-mort car c'était un sosie.

Un sosie.

À votre avis, pourquoi deux vampires amoureux d'une même femme en 1864 seraient à nouveau amoureux d'une autre femme en 2012 ?

Elena est le sosie de Katherine.

Et Damon le frère impulsif et désespéré des histoires de Tasha.

CQFD.

Donc les histoires que j'entends tous les dimanches soirs depuis un peu plus de trois ans sont réelles et un des protagonistes est sous yeux.

«Je vois qu'apparemment tu es au courant», maugrée-t-il.

Je le regarde un instant, et répond, comme une évidence :

«Effectivement.»

Ses yeux perçants et à priori très en colère me fixent et j'entends distinctement :

«Qu'es-tu venue faire ici ?»

Il me fait peur. Il dégage quelque chose de sombre, et de très menaçant. Ses yeux me lancent des éclairs, ses muscles sont tendus et son visage est fermé.

Je prends mon temps pour répondre.

Pitié un miracle !

_If you wanna get with me, there something you gotta know. I like my beat fa-_

J'entends la sonnerie de mon téléphone et m'empresse de décrocher.

«Excuse-moi», je lance à un Damon mécontent, avant de coller mon BlackBerry contre mon oreille.

Je décide cependant de rester assise, en face de lui.

«Tash ?» je fais, bien que j'aie oublié de regarder le correspondant qu'affichait le téléphone.

«Non, c'est ... C'est Matt.»

Je fais des yeux ronds.

«Déjà ? Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?»

«On peut se voir cet après-midi ?»

«Heu ...»

Je regarde un peu partout. Damon fronce les sourcils.

«Oui. Oui, pourquoi pas».

«Quinze heure au Grill ?»

Je jette un coup d'œil à ma montre. Il est 12h45. Je sens que je ne vais pas bouger d'ici aujourd'hui.

«Ça marche. À tout à l'heure.»

Je raccroche, et Damon me lance un regard méprisant.

Mais c'est qu'il commence à me les péter, celui la ! Pour qui il se prend ?

«Je peux savoir pourquoi tu parle à ce crétin ?»

Je le regarde fixement sans rien dire.

«Pour la même raison que la raison pour laquelle je te parle maintenant.»

Sa mâchoire se contracte. Duh, t'as pas rêvé, loulou, je viens de te traiter de crétin.

«Je ne suis vraiment pas d'humeur à rire, ces temps-ci,» dit il en resserrant ses mâchoires. «Alors tu vas me dire tout de suite pourquoi tu es venue à Mystic Falls, comment tu connais notre existences et pourquoi diable tu parles à Matt.»

Son visage est tout sauf avenant. Par contre, la moutarde commence à me monter au nez. Et sérieusement.

«Je ne te connais pas. Si je suis venue ici c'est pour des raisons personnelles et je n'ai rien à te dire. »

Mon ton est froid et mes paroles n'attendent pas de réponses.

Il hausse les sourcils.

«Tu n'arriveras pas à obtenir des réponses si tu continue à être si mal élevé», je continue.

Il se lève d'un coup sec.

«J'ai toujours ce que je veux», me chuchote-t-il à l'oreille, en se penchant.

Je me souviens à temps que c'est la phrase de Katherine.

En un souffle, il a disparait, et personne ne semble avoir remarqué sa présence.

Je cligne des yeux.

Je déjeune seule, et après un milk-shake aux fruits rouges (il fait chaud) je m'empresse d'appeler Tasha.

Elle ne répond toujours pas, et ça m'inquiète.

Avant de retrouver Matt, je sors et cherche la mairie pour avoir quelques informations sur la ville.

À l'intérieur, je vois une femme blonde aux cheveux courts parler avec une autre femme, brune, en tailleur. Elles se font des messes basses et semblent se disputer.

Je me dirige vers la standardiste, lui fait un petit sourire, tendis qu'elle m'invite à m'asseoir.

«Bonjour Mademoiselle, que puis-je faire pour vous ?» me lance-t-elle en rangeant ses papiers, avec un sourire automatique plaqué sur la figure.

Elle est rousse, plutôt jolie.

«Je suis nouvelle en ville, et je voulais me renseigner sur ce qu'il y avait comme activités ici.»

Elle me regarde comme si je lui avais chipé des bonbons.

«Quoi ?» je dis, avec un ton net, et quelque peu mal élevé.

«Si ce n'est pas indiscret, quelle est la raison pour laquelle vous êtes venue vous installer à Mystic Falls ?»

Je la regarde, et j'ai un mouvement de recul.

Pourquoi elle me demande ça ?

«Je fais le tour du monde», j'élude.

Elle hoche la tête, et semble vouloir insister, mais la tronche que je tire doit la dissuader (style : mais t'es qui pour me demander ça, laideron ?).

La réceptionniste me tend un dépliant du bout de ses doigts manucurés et me dit :

«Alors, dans ce coupon vous allez trouver toutes les activités de Mystic Falls : il y a une piscine municipale en plein air, un restaurant gourmet, un collège-lycée, le fameux Mystic Grill, je suppose que vous avez du en entendre parler ?»

Elle me fait un sourire hypocrite.

Je hoche la tête.

«Oui, c'est là ou on peux se bourrer la gueule le soir, j'avais cru comprendre.»

Ses sourcils montent très haut dans ses cheveux et elle pince ses lèvres. Ses airs pseudo-BCBG snob commencent à me faire carrément chier.

Je reprends :

«Mais je suppose que ça ne vous intéresse pas, vous ...»

Ohoh, je suis vraiment irrespectueuse, là.

Elle va répondre quelque chose, mais je la coupe.

«Merci bien. Peut-être qu'on aura l'occasion de se revoir. À bientôt.»

Et j'ai laissé le dépliant.

HA.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4 !**

**J'espère que vous aimerez :)**

* * *

«Hey Ally !»

Je me retourne.

Matt arrive et me fait un high five. Derrière lui, il y a une grande blonde et un petit brun qui me regardent avec intérêt.

«Bonjour, moi, c'est Caroline», se présente la blonde.

Elle est très jolie. Le brun me serre la main.

«Tyler.»

«Enchantée» je dis, mais sans sourire.

Le brun dégage quelque chose de sournois.

«Ce sont mes amis, ceux dont je t'ai parlé hier»

Cette fois-ci mes lèvres s'étirent.

«Je vois très bien.»

On se pose sur une banquette et on commande chacun un café à Jeremy. Il me serre avec un petit sourire en coin, comme si on se connaissait depuis longtemps. Il est trop mignon.

Avec Caroline et Tyler, on commence à faire connaissance.

On se raconte des histoires anodines, on parle un peu de Damon.

Je leur raconte l'épisode de tout à l'heure, quand il m'a traitée comme une merde.

En y repensant, quelque chose en moi s'hérisse. Savoir que je n'ai pas pu lui foutre mon poing en pleine face me rend furieuse.

«Ne fais pas attention. Il n'est pas trop habitué à ce qu'on lui tienne tête, mais quand on le connaît, c'est un bon gars», me rassure Matt.

Je vois la jolie blonde faire la moue, visiblement désapprobatrice.

Ils me racontent l'histoire de Klaus et leur incompréhension face à la survie de Tyler. Leur histoire est dingue, mais Tyler parle peu. Il a l'air encore sous le choc.

On rit.

Je les aime bien. Surtout Caroline, la grande blonde. Elle est très énergique et drôle, et semble m'apprécier autant que l'apprécie. Elle me fait un peu penser à Mary.

Quand Tyler et Matt annoncent qu'ils doivent prendre congé, Caroline me prend à part.

«Écoute, je sais qu'on ne se connaît pas beaucoup, mais je suppose que tu as entendu parler d'Elena ?»

Je hoche la tête avec un sourire.

«Ce soir avec mon autre meilleure amie Bonnie on organise une espèce de soirée fille pour la soutenir. Je voulais savoir si tu voulais venir, puisque tu es au courant de tout ce qui se passe ... En plus, une nouvelle tête lui ferait un peu de bien.»

«Oui. Avec plaisir», je lance, et elle me sourit.

Elle me donne son numéro, l'adresse et l'heure à laquelle je dois me rendre ce soir.

Et on se fait un hug rapide avant de se séparer.

«À tout à l'heure !»

Je chope mon sac à main - il ne faudrait pas que je l'oublie, il m'a couté une blinde - et me dirige vers la sortie.

«Ally !» j'entends, de derrière.

Je me retourne. C'est Jer.

Il a des cheveux un peu longs, tout en bataille autours de sa tête. Il est beau.

«Je sais que tu es nouvelle et que tu veux certainement te faire des amies ...»

«Duh», je l'interromps, en levant les yeux au ciel.

«Mais une fois que tu es concernée, tu ne peux plus t'en décoller.»

Il me regarde tristement, comme s'il venait de perdre 50 dollars ou sa meilleure amie.

Je lui envoie un sourire que je veux rassurant. Et je claque la porte. Sa préoccupation me touche. Mais je sais parfaitement où je vais.

En rentrant à la maison, j'entends mon téléphone qui sonne.

_If you want_ -

«Allo ?» je lance, espérant que ce soit enfin Tasha.

«Hey you !» lance la voix enjouée de Mary.

«Coucou Mary ! Je suis super contente de t'entendre. Alors, comment ça se passe à New York ?»

«Très bien», dit-elle, en parlant à toute vitesse, comme d'ordinaire. «Francine m'a encore demandé la date de ton retour. Tu as tout un tas de lettres de PsychoPrat qui t'attendent.»

PsychoPrat. Chiotte. Je m'étais inscrite en France pour étoffer mon cursus, dans le but d'ajouter à mes quatre années de Bachelor (j'ai un an d'avance) quatre autres années pour mon diplôme de psy de et de finir mes études par deux dans une université de l'Ivy league.

Mais ce n'est plus du tout ce que j'ai envie de faire. La France, j'y suis allée il y a six mois, et je n'ai pas envie d'y vivre. Les gens sont trop pressés, trop beaux, trop intouchables. Je veux rester aux États-Unis.$

«Al' ?»

«Oui, oui, je suis là. J'ai juste ...plus très envie d'aller à PsychoPrat.»

Elle n'attend pas plus d'une seconde pour m'enguirlander :

«Mais c'est ce dont tu parles depuis des siècles !»

«Je ne sais pas ... »

«Mais attend ! Ça fait des mois que tu économises pour cette université !»

Je n'ai jamais parlé à Mary de l'étendue de mon héritage. Ça, ajouté à mes trois ans de services _Chez Francine_, je vous raconte pas.

«Je ne sais pas, je t'ai dis. T'as des nouvelles de Tash ? Je l'ai appelé au moins quarante fois aujourd'hui !»

«Oui, elle est là, elle prend un bain. Elle a passé une mauvaise journée, elle s'est fait volé son sac à main», chuchote Mary.

«Ah, c'est pour ça !» je m'exclame.

«Yup. Raconte ta journée, pépette.»

Je lui parle de Caroline, Matt, Damon, Tyler, et la mise en garde de Jeremy.

«Meuf», je finis, «Damon est CA-NON.»

«Brun aux yeux bleus ? Comme tu les aimes, quoi. Bonne chasse, ma belle.»

Je ris. Ça me paraît un peu absurde, tout à coup.

«Je vais te laisser, j'ai préparé un bon diner à Tasha et on se mate un film ce soir, elle n'a pas le moral.»

«Fais lui des gros poutous de ma part, hein !»

«T'inquiètes, ma petite. Je t'aime.»

Je souris.

«Moi aussi. Bisoux.»

Je raccroche.

Elles me manquent terriblement.

Je constate tout à coup que j'ai eu un double appel d'un numéro inconnu. Je rappelle.

«Allo ?» fait une voix masculine.

«Heu, vous avez essayé de me joindre ?» je dis.

«Ah, Ally, c'est Jeremy.»

Je me demande rapidement comment il a eu mon numéro, avant de répondre :

«Oui ?»

«Écoute, il faut que je te parle rapidement. C'est important.»

Je soupire. Je n'ai vraiment pas envie de me trainer hors de la maison.

«Viens chez moi, j'ai trop la flemme de sortir. 345, Market Street. Dès que tu peux, parce que je dois retrouver tes potes à 19h.»

«J'arrive dans 10min, je ne suis pas loin.»

«À toute.»

Je raccroche et profite de mes dix minutes pour continuer de vider mes cartons.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, on sonne. J'ouvre, et tombe sur ...

Damon.

Je fais bien attention à ne pas sortir de chez moi et m'appuie contre l'embrasure de la porte avec nonchalance.

«Je peux savoir ce que tu fous là ?»

«Je voulais te parler.»

Je lève les yeux au ciel.

«Je t'écoute.»

«Je peux rentrer ?»

«Non», j'articule.

Il soupire.

«Je ne sais pas ce que tu es venue faire à Mystic Falls, mais ce n'est pas exactement le bon moment.»

«De quoi tu parles ?»

Il soupire encore.

«Ma petite amie vient de se transformer en vampire.»

Je ricane méchamment.

«Oh, s'il te plaît. Ta petite amie ?»

Il hoche la tête, l'air grave. S'il savait que je sais !

«Elena», dit-il.

Il n'a pas l'air d'avoir remarqué le ton hautement sarcastique de ma question. Je ne lui dirais pas que je connais tout de sa vie. Du moins pas maintenant.

«Je suis désolée», je dis, la mine faussement confuse.

Je suis plutôt douée pour mentir, et Damon a l'air trop bouleversé pour détecter mes mensonges.

La tension semble se relâcher entre nous et il me regarde, l'air las. J'ai l'impression qu'il n'a pas dormi depuis deux semaines.

«Ce n'est pas mon rôle, mais je dois te demander de ne pas foutre la merde à Mystic Falls, s'il te plaît.» Il me lance un sourire sans joie. «En d'autres temps, je t'aurai briefé dans les normes, avec une bonne dose de menaces et même peut-être un petit bisou, mais ...» Il me regarde et me fais un demi sourire, bien que ses yeux soient sans expression. «Je suis fatigué.»

Je lui fais un petit sourire compatissant, qu'il me renvoie, comme un merci muet.

«Si tu ne te sens vraiment pas bien, avant de tuer quelqu'un ou de détruire une maison, viens me voir», je dis, avec un autre sourire. «J'ai du bon whiskey et de la tisane».

Il hoche la tête, et pour la première fois depuis que je l'ai vu, je sens sa garde se relâcher et ses traits se teinter de chagrin.

«A plus.»

Il disparait, à une vitesse inhumaine. Visiblement, il s'est rapidement habitué au fait que je sois au courant de sa condition.

Cinq minutes plus tard, Jeremy sonne à la porte. Il ne porte pas son uniforme du Grill, mais un t-shirt gris un tout petit peu petit pour lui. Je devine facilement la courbe de ses pectoraux sous le coton.

...Miam.

«Alors, de quoi voulais-tu me parler ?» je demande, alors que je nous ai fait des milk-shakes au raisin blanc (c'est trop bon, avec de la chantilly et de la poudre d'amande dessus) et que nous les buvons sur la terrasse, de l'autre coté de la maison.

J'adore cette terrasse. Je crois qu'avec mon lit, et le canapé, c'est mon endroit préféré de la maison.

Elle est en bois clair avec des grands arbres qui l'entourent, sauf sur le devant, où les parents de Tash ont construit une piscine. Mais je déteste me baigner, alors elle est couverte.

Jer boit une gorgée en me regardant. Ses yeux bruns semble me déshabiller à chaque regards.

C'est moi où ça pue la tension sexuelle ici ?

«Ça va mal», dit-il simplement.

Je hoche la tête, l'invitant à continuer.

Il est vraiment beau, ce gamin. Ses yeux marron tirent sur le kaki et son regard est très perçant. Genre, vraiment très perçant. Et déstabilisant. Brrr.

Il a des grandes mains où on voit ses veines et sa voix traine un peu quand il parle.

Il sexy et adorable à la fois. Je ne sais pas comment l'expliquer, mais ... Je ne sais pas. Il suffit d'un rien pour qu'il bascule automatiquement vers l'un, ou vers l'autre.

«Tu sais qu'il y a eu la maison du pasteur qui a sauté ?»

«Oui.»

«Un chasseur de vampire terrorise Mystic Falls, et une partie de moi n'arrête pas de me demander pourquoi je reste là à ne rien faire. »

Je ne réponds pas. Pourquoi me parle-t-il de ça ?

« Ben, agis », je dis d'un air bovin.

«Il a un tatouage sur toute la longueur des bras. Et apparemment, je suis le seul à le voir. Il dit que c'est parce que je suis destinée à devenir un des cinq.»

«Cinq quoi ?»

«Cinq chasseurs de vampires. Une légende chelou où cinq chasseurs sont condamnés à tuer des vampires toutes leur vie jusqu'à ce qu'ils passent le flambeau»

Mes sourcils sont tellement hauts qu'ils se perdent dans mes cheveux.

«Bizarre. Je te dirais si je vois le tatouage aussi», j'ajoute.

Il me remercie des yeux.

«Et, qu'est ce qu'on peut faire ?», je demande, embêtée.

Qu'est ce qu'il veut que je lui dise ? Je n'en sais pas plus que lui. Moins, même.

«On ? On, rien du tout. Ne commence pas à trainer avec Caroline, Damon et le reste. Ça ne va t'attirer que des emmerdes. Croie-moi»

«Pourquoi tu me parles de tout ça ?»

Ma question ne le prend pas du tout au dépourvu, comme je l'aurais espéré : il hausse les épaules doucement et sourit encore avec une moue mignonne.

«T'as l'air sympa. Ces histoires de vampires, ça doit pas te contaminer. Après, t'es dedans jusqu'au cou.»

Heu. Quelqu'un m'explique ?

«Comment tu sais que je suis au courant ?»

Il émet un soupir amusé, pas dupe :

«C'est une petite ville. Les gens parlent».

Jeremy me touche la main gauche très doucement, et je ressens des petits picotements dans mes phalanges. Puis il tapote le dessus de ma main en disant :

«Fais-moi confiance. Ça devient parfois des questions de vie ou de mort.»

Je lui dis, faussement embêtée (car je n'ai aucunement l'intention de repartir) :

«Mes billets d'avion sont dans un mois. Non échangeables, non remboursables. Et ça m'a couté la peau des fesses.»

Mon cul. Avec les dix millions de miles que j'ai accumulés avec mon tour du monde, ça ne m'a absolument rien couté.

Il me fait un sourire contrit.

«Tache de ne pas trop t'impliquer dans ces histoires, Ally.»

Son dévouement semble sincère.

«Ally, ça vient de quel prénom ?» me demande-t-il soudain avec intérêt.

Il me fait un petit sourire, et je hausse les sourcils deux fois avec un sourire mesquin.

Personne ne connaît mon vrai prénom. Même pas Tasha ni Mary.

Il rit.

«Même pas un petit indice ?», dit il, avec un petit sourire.

«C'est un prénom russe», j'admets en attrapant une pomme dans la corbeille de fruit.

J'ai réussi à trouver un petit maraicher à Richmond, il y a deux jours. J'ai du lui acheter le tiers de sa boutique. Et j'ai dévalisé un hypermarché un peu plus près. Autant vous dire que j'ai des provisions pour plus de deux mois.

«Je ne connais que deux prénoms russes : Katia et Elena», soupire-t-il.

«Elena», j'articule, avec une moue un peu courroucée, et ravie de changer de sujet. «Matt m'a parlé d'une Elena qui aime deux mecs en même temps. Dont l'un est Damon Salvatore. Sans vouloir t'offenser, si c'est ta pote, je trouve qu'elle a juste l'air d'avoir un pois chiche dans le cerveau.» Je poursuis : «Attend. Damon Salvatore. En dehors du fait qu'il est absolument et irrévocablement magnifique, il a tout fait pour elle.»

Sérieux. Damon Salvatore ! La légende, le beau gosse, le passionné... Le gros connard, oui, aussi, c'est vrai.

«Je le lui dis souvent», acquiesce-t-il avant de rire. «C'est ma sœur».

Le seul mot que j'arrive à sortir à ce moment c'est :

«Oups.»

Il rigole encore. Il est beau quand il rit. Ses yeux se plissent et on voit ses dents.

«C'est ce que je voulais te dire. Tu trouve peut-être que les vampires c'est cool, mais ma sœur, en un an, est morte deux fois à cause de vampires, est devenue elle-même un vampire, est tombée amoureuse de deux vampires», énumère-t-il en comptant sur ses doigts. «Elle a juste le cœur en miette, le corps fragile et j'ai peur qu'elle ne s'en sorte jamais. Aujourd'hui, elle est complètement victime de tout ça.»

J'ai envie de siffler comme je le faisais constamment pour n'importe quelle raison avec Tash à une période, mais je me retiens de justesse.

Je me contente simplement de hocher la tête.

Ce gosse à une sérieuse maturité pour son âge. Je n'en reviens pas. Dix-sept ans ! On ne parle pas comme ça à dix-sept ans. Les seules choses qui nous inquiètent, à son âge, c'est de savoir si on est beau avec du gel et si notre copine pompom girl est pas en train de nous tromper avec notre meilleur pote.

«Je ne te connais pas, mais je suppose que tu as besoin d'un point de vue intérieur à la situation, pour faire le point, justement, avant de t'engouffrer là-dedans.»

Ce sont mes paroles, ou je rêve ?

Je le regarde avec des yeux ronds.

«D'accord», je chuchote.

Il sourit (il est trop beau quand il sourit - oui, je sais, je l'ai déjà dit), et me fais une bise sur les cheveux.

Heu. Allo.

Gah.

Bise. Cheveux. Lui. Moi. Heu.

Un, deux.

Un, deux.

Connexion neuronale activée.

Bip, bip.

«Prends soin de toi, Ally», dit il en partant.

Je ne réponds rien, même si mon cerveau c'est rallumé brusquement. J'entends la porte d'entrée qui claque.

Attendez cinq secondes ... Ce petit est beaucoup trop mature. Ce n'est pas possible.

Il m'a fait une bise ! Sur les cheveux !

J'ai l'impression d'avoir quinze ans.

xx

xxxx

En cherchant une réponse, mes yeux se posent sur la grande horloge de papa, qui est arrivée hier par Fed-Ex.

Dix huit heures cinquante cinq.

Et merde ...

J'avais rendez-vous à dix neuf heures chez cette cruche d'Elena.

J'attrape mon cell, appelle Caroline.

«Allo ?» décroche-t-elle d'une voix enjouée. «Ally ?»

«Yup, c'est moi. Je vais avoir un peu de retard.»

Elle répond simplement :

«Oh, ne t'inquiète pas. On te garde des pop corns.»

«Merci, Caroline.»

«Tout va bien ?»

«Oui, oui. J'ai juste oublié de regarder l'heure. Je me dépêche.»

«D'accord. Ne tarde pas trop !»

On raccroche.

Je file sous la douche, enfile un débardeur blanc tout con et un short stertch également blanc que je retrousse un peu, saute dans de vielles tennis marron et attrape mon eye liner. Je donne un rapide coup de sèche cheveux à ma chevelure encore humide. Ordinairement relevée en un énorme chignon haut, ou tressée sur le coté, je choisis l'originalité (ou non) de les laisser libre dans mon dos.

J'ai les cheveux très longs. Ils sont blonds, mais pas platine, ni vénitiens. Ils sont d'un blond chaud, brillant, doré, parfois tirant sur le châtain. Je les aime bien.

Mon cerveau a la bonne idée de me rappeler que je dois apporter quelque chose, par simple courtoisie, et je chope sans trop y réfléchir une bouteille de Tequila dans le frigo. Si elles ne boivent pas, je ne la sortirai pas.

Je claque la porte avec mon sac à la main, et me dirige vers Willa. Willa, c'est le nom de ma voiture. Je l'ai baptisé ainsi hier. Je me regarde accidentellement dans la vitre avant de la voiture, et retourne à toute bringue à l'intérieur.

C'est une horreur.

Mes cheveux sont tout plats, je décide d'attacher le haut en demi-queue de cheval avec une pince. Je déteste mes cheveux quand ils sont raplapla.

Je chope au hasard deux trois accessoires pour habiller ma tenue : j'ai l'air d'une gourde habillée si simplement. Avec ma montre en plaqué or (je ne suis pas encore assez riche et surtout pas encore assez conne pour m'acheter une montre en or massif), une ceinture en croco et une veste en jean, ça va.

Je re-claque la porte d'entrée, et j'entends le vitrail qui vibre sous le choc. Oups.

J'active le GPS de Willa, me rend en centre ville, tourne à droite, à gauche, encore à gauche et me gare devant une petite bicoque toute choupinette avec un joli porche en bois gris.

Cette maison-là fait certainement moins européenne que celle de Tash. Je sonne.

«Weeeeelcome !» s'écrie la voix systématiquement enjouée de Caroline en m'ouvrant.

Elle porte une robe rose, des santiags et un foulard marron.

Caroline m'attrape par la main et me conduit à l'intérieur. Une brune à la peau mate et au visage bizarrement proportionné me sourit, de derrière l'ilot central de la cuisine.

«Hey», me lance-t-elle d'une voix très douce. «Moi c'est Bonnie.»

Je réponds dans un sourire chaleureux :

«Ally.»

J'entends des bruits de parquet qui grince, et découvre, descendant les escaliers, un visage comme je n'en ai jamais vu d'aussi triste. A une exception près.

Je distingue au premier coup d'oeil des yeux humides, des bras qui ont l'air de pendre nonchalamment de leurs épaules et des sourcils légèrement froncés.

«Et voici Elena», présente Caroline, avec une voix devenue soudain sérieuse, et inquiète en même temps.


	5. Chapter 5

**Heyy je suis de retour ! Je sais je n'ai pas d'excuse pour vous avoir abandonné aussi longtemps ... **

**C'est pourquoi je vous poste le chapitre 6 dans un instant ! On commence à bien rentrer dans l'histoire donc j'espère que ça va vous plaire !**

* * *

«Et en plus, j'ai achevé ma transformation hier», termine de m'expliquer Elena.

Nous sommes assises au comptoir de sa cuisine, quatre shots de tequila dont deux vides devant nous, à une à une raconter nos malheurs.

Caroline et Bonnie sont déjà passées.

Caroline en croyant embrasser son Tyler miraculé s'est en fait jetée sur Klaus a travers lui, et le pire, a-t-elle dit "c'est que j'ai eu l'impression d'aimer ça".

Bonnie n'a plus de magie depuis qu'elle a tenté de garder Elena humaine, et le seul moment où elle a entrevu sa grand-mère fut attroce : comme si elle la tuait.

Leur vies sont sympas, non ?

Je me reconcentre sur Elena :

«Dur», j'admet, avant de pousser un shot plein devant elle.

Pendant quelques secondes, j'entr'apperçois son combat intérieur. Puis, en moins de temps qu'il le faut pour l'écrire, elle attrape le sel posé à coté, en verse sur la peau placée entre son pouce et son index.

Elle lèche le sel, boit cul sec le shot, pousse un semi-cri à cause du goût, et mord dans la rondelle de citron que je lui tend.

Il me vient une question, à laquelle elle répond par une moue de dégout dès qu'elle repose son verre.

«Pourquoi je n'ai aucune envie de te croquer ? Tu pue la verveine à trois kilomètre à la ronde !»

Merci mon shampoing, mon thé du matin et ma bague magique.

Bonnie glousse.

«Moi aussi je me suis mise à un régime spécial», dit-elle.

Caroline sourit, et pousse un shot devant moi :

«À toi !»

Je soupire.

«Ma mère m'a abandonnée quand j'avais cinq ans, elle est morte sept ans plus tard, mon père est mort il y a trois ans d'un cancer, et je n'ai plus de famille. J'ai passé des années à étudier mais aujourd'hui je me demande sérieusement ce que je vais faire de ma vie. J'ai fait une pause au milieu de mes études en psycanalyse pour faire le tour du monde et je n'ai aucune envie de rentrer à New York ...»

«Je t'avais dit qu'elle était vachement _in_», murmure Caroline à Elena, avec un clin d'oeil.

Je hausse une épaule et continue :

«J'ai l'impression que je ne suis nulle part à ma place et, par dessus le marché, ma vie sexuelle est réduite à néant depuis un bon mois. Et ne parlons même pas de ma vie amoureuse, qui est totalement et désespérément inexistante.»

Ça fait du bien de se plaindre parfois.

«Dur», répète Caroline en me tendant le dernier shot.

J'imite Elena sans qu'une once de lucidité me traverse l'esprit, et emportée par le désir d'oublier, je bois le shot. D'ailleurs, je ressens rapidement l'euphorie liée à l'alcool faire passer mon coup de blues à partir du troisième shot.

«J'ai ...» commence Elena.

Elle s'arrête, remplit un autre shot de Tequila, le boit cul sec et recommence sa phrase.

«J'ai volontairement ommis de mentionner quelque chose» soupire-t-elle.

Caroline, Bonnie et moi la regardons, attendant la suite.

«Je ne voulais pas trop en parler devant toi» me dit elle sur un ton d'excuse, «et puis je ne voulais pas trop en parler tout court d'ailleurs ...mais je suis assez pompette pour parler maintenant.»

Caroline prend un air vexé mais se ratrappe immédiatement.

«Avec ma transformation, il m'est revenu ...des souvenirs», explique-t-elle.

Caroline ferme les yeux gravement, comme si elle savait exactement ce qu'Elena va dire par la suite. Bonnie fixe le sol en mordillant nerveusement ses lèvres. J'ai l'impression qu'il s'agit d'une catastrophe fénoménale.

Je suis la seule à ne pas lâcher son regard.

«Je sais ce que ça fait» intervient Caroline, qui a rouvert les yeux. «C'est affreux. C'est absolument affreux.»

Elena dit doucement : «Tout dépend des souvenirs qui reviennent.»

«Woh» je fais, parce que je ne comprend plus rien.

Caroline sursaute, et Bonnie m'explique d'une voix grave avec un ton quelque peu fataliste :

«Lors de la transformation d'un humain en vampire, les anciennes complusions refont surface.»

Devant mon air complètement paumé, elle précise : «Les souvenirs effacés par des vampires reviennent à la mémoire.»

«Heeeein ...» je fais, comprenant.

Caroline, la bouche remplie de pop corn, s'adresse à Elena : «Et qu'ont-ils de chympa, tes chouvenirs ?»

Elle hésite.

Bonnie lui fait les gros yeux.

Caroline lui fait un geste impatient, en renversant sa main.

Je la regarde toujours calmement, avec un sourire confiant.

«J'ai rencontré Damon en premier.»

Bonnie ferme les yeux.

Caroline s'étouffe avec un pop corn.

Je la regarde toujours calmement, mais sans plus sourire.

Parce que j'en étais sûre.

Je me souviens de la phrase de Damon : «Ma petite amie vient de se transformer en vampire.» Et puis du ton de sa voix : «Elena». De la douceur avec laquelle il a prononcé son prénom, du chagrin qui peignait ses traits, et j'ai envie de pleurer.

«Ok» je dis, pour éviter de plomber complètement l'ambiance. «Qui n'est jamais tombée amoureuse ne boit pas de la soirée !»

Elena attrape mollement la bouteille de Tequila et rempli les quatre shots à ras bord. Je suis fascinée de constater la tristesse de chacune des trois filles, leur pessimisme évident, leur facilité à accepter leur problèmes sans jamais les résoudre complètement et efficacement.

En regardant mon shot vide quelques secondes plus tard, je me rend compte que je ne suis pas beaucoup mieux, avec mon addiction au shopping et à l'alcool.

Parce que j'ai beau les critiquer, je ne règle pas vraiment mes problèmes non plus. Si je recroise Colin, mon amoureux du lycée, je doute d'en rensortir indemne. Ce dont je ne doute absolument pas, en revanche, c'est de finir mes journée avec quatre bouteilles de rhum à proximité pour oublier mes foutus sentiments d'adolescente.

J'ai quand même arrêté le tabac, je pense_ in petto_.

Au bout de quelques autres shots, l'ambiance se détend, visiblement, et nous sommes toutes les quatre mortes de rire sur le comptoir de la cuisine.

Elena a l'air de respirer la joie de vivre, et Caroline est sur le point de se déchirer la peau du visage tellement elle rit. On a toutes trop chaud et la musique résonne fort à travers la maison.

«Hey !» je hurle pour couvrir le son de la musique et leur éclats de rire. «Vous êtes trop sympas comme filles ! Vous me rappelez mes meilleures amies !»

Bonnie et Caroline viennent me faire un calin et me disent chacune différemment un truc qui ressemble à : «Nous aussi on t'aime».

Elena rigole et monte sur le plan de travail de l'ilot central. Je décide de l'imiter, et nous nous déhanchons ensemble sur _Lonely heart_, des Radio Killers, une chanson que je n'ai pas entendue depuis le lycée.

Je me sens sexy. Et j'aime bien ça.

«Tu sais, avant, j'étais trop cool», me confie Elena alors que l'on continu de danser. «J'étais une pompom girl, j'avais tous les mecs à mes pieds, un petit ami adorable ...»

«Matt.»

Elle me lance un regard étonnement lucide pour une fille qui s'est enfilée six ou sept shots de Tequila.

«Comment sais-tu ?»

«Je sais tout», je dis pour me justifier, avec un petit sourire éinigmatique. Et puis je m'étrangle de rire, parce que je me trouve géniale, et que mon cerveau est comme ...noyé dans la tequila.

«Soit cette fille. Juste pour ce soir», lui dis-je.

La playlist bascule sur une chanson des Maroon V que je ne connais pas, et on continue de se trémousser comme des shagasses sur le comptoir de la cuisine d'Elena.

J'entend, dans le brouhaha de la musique et des paroles que Caroline hurle, le bruit distinct de la sonnette, mais je suis trop occupée à faire le concours de celle qui descend le plus bas en se déhanchant avec Elena que je n'y prête pas attention.

«Je vais ouvrir !» crie Bonnie en rigolant.

Elle titube jusqu'à la porte, tombe, se rélève en hurlant de rire.

«On remonte, maintenant !» crie Elena devant moi, en attrapant la bouteille de tequila pour boire au goulot.

On se rapproche jusqu'à danser collé-serré comme je faisais dans les night clubs de NY avec Tash la plupart des vendredi soirs de l'année, un temps. Elle renverse la tête pour rire aux éclats et lorsqu'elle la relève ...

... C'est un gros blanc qui accueille Damon, Stefan et Jeremy.

* * *

**Est-ce que je mérite ma chtite review ?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Voilà le chapitre 6, avec un peu d'action ! N'oubliez pas de me dire ce que vous en pensez, critiques péjoratives et positives sont acceptées, du moment que vous ne vous lâchez pas et que vous essayer de faire quelque chose de constructif. Gros gros bisous et a dans très peu de temps cette fois (la suite est presque finie)**

* * *

Stefan a l'air horrifié d'un mari venant de découvrir que sa femme le trompe avec son boss, Damon un demi-sourire en coin, et un regard qui semble vouloir dire : "déshabillez vous maintenant."

Jeremy me regarde d'une expression mi-figue mi-raison, avec l'air de quelqu'un qui aurait du comprendre quelque chose depuis longtemps.

«Je vous en prie, les filles, ne vous arrêtez pas pour nous ...» soupire Damon avec un sourire charmeur.

Un seul de mes regards qui tuent suffit à le faire taire. Nous restons là, Elena et moi, debout sur le comptoir, pendant que Bonnie arrête la musique.

«Elena, tu as besoin de te reposer, tu as traversé beaucoup d'épreuves, et il est tard», suggère Stefan, d'un ton las, doux mais qui n'offre pas d'alternatives.

Elena hausse les épaules, et me regarde, à la recherche d'un quelconque consentement. Je hausse les épaules à mon tour. Je ne suis pas sa mère.

«On remet ça vite», me chuchote-t-elle à l'oreille avant de descendre de l'ilot.

Elle va embrasser Stefan sur la bouche, doucement - je remarque que Damon détourne les yeux, dégouté - et nous salue :

«Bonne nuit, tout le monde.»

Je me descend du comptoir à mon tour, énervée.

«Puisque papa a décidé que la fête était terminée, je me casse. Salut Care, ravie de t'avoir connue, passe à la maison quand tu veux, tu seras la bienvenue. Ça vaut pour toi aussi, Bonnie», dis-je, rapidement, avec un petit sourire. «Damon», le salué-je en hochant la tête. «Stefan.»

«Bye Jer. Bonne nuit», je chuchote à Jeremy en lui faisant un hug éclair. Il me tapote le dos.

J'ouvre la porte, la referme, avant que Stefan ai pu riposter.

Ma colère redescent alors que je marche énergiquement vers Willa, sous la pluie du soir. Il doit être minuit, une heure.

Je finis par ralentir le pas. Même s'il est difficile de l'avouer, je n'ai pas pensé à Tash ou Mary plus de deux fois dans la soirée. Et même si elles me manquent tellement fort que j'en ai mal au coeur parfois ...ça fait du bien de me détacher un peu de leur souvenir.

Les lampadères ne fonctionnent pas, et la pleine lune semble illuminer le ciel et la surface de la terre, à travers la fine bruine qui humidifie mes cheveux.

Après la chaleur de tout à l'heure, la fraîcheur de la nuit est revigorante.

«À ta place, je ne resterai pas seule dans la rue une nuit de pleine lune.»

Je sursaute, prise au dépourvu. Je suis humaine après tout.

Quand je me retourne, Damon est à quelques centimètres seulement de moi. J'inspire longuement pour tacher de me calmer, et ma voix claque comme du cuir :

«Je fais encore ce que je veux, merci.»

Damon se rapproche encore.

Je ne suis pas minuscule, mais à force de reculer je me retrouve adossée à Willa et les bras de Damon me forcent à rester tranquille, étendus de part et d'autre de mon visage, les mains à plat sur la carrosserie. Je me sens actuellement minuscule.

Je n'aime pas ça.

J'ai envie de dire que je ne l'ai pas autorisé à se conduire de la sorte avec moi, mais ses yeux, qui semblent déchiffrer les méandres de mes pensées - plus très intelligibles, certes, mais c'est de sa faute - m'en empêchent.

«Je ne suis pas sûre que tu fasse vraiment ce que tu veux, avec moi», continue-t-il sur un même ton pseudo sensuel et surtout pseudo charmé.

Je l'avertis de ne pas aller plus loin d'un claquement de langue agacé.

Je ne suis pas idiote. Je sais que je suis jolie, et que mes cheveux blonds tout bouclés ainsi que mes yeux verts plaisent. Mais un vampire de 150 ans et plus a déjà vu des filles quarante fois plus jolies dans son existence. Pas la peine de me regarder avec ces yeux-là.

Par ailleurs, me dirait Tasha, décèle en toi ce que tu veux sincèrement avant d'accepter quelque chose.

Ce que je veux sincèrement ? J'hésite devant la bouche de Damon à quelques centimètres seulement de mon cou, ses doigts chauds par dessus mon top blanc à moitié trempé, ses yeux bleus dans les miens.

J'effleure dix abominables secondes la possibilité de rentrer à la maison, dans mon énorme lit, de passer une heure ou deux à ranger mes cartons avec ma musique grecque en fond sonore et une bonne tisane à la verveine.

Je retourne aux yeux de Damon qui me scrutent avec l'air de vouloir demander la permission, cette fois.

_Fuck it_, je pense en l'embrassant délibérément.

Ses mains brûlantes enserrant ma taille sous mon t-shirt me font perdre l'esprit, et ses lèvres contre les miennes ne me calment pas non plus. La tension est remontée d'au moins dix crans, et je m'abandonne à ses baisers.

Et bien sûr, je deviens incapable de formuler une pensée cohérante à partir du moment où je suis poussée avec une brutalité contrôlée sur le siège arrière de ma voiture.

xx

xxxx

Je me réveille comme une fleur dans des draps qui ne sont certainement pas à moi. Ils sont suffisament frais pour que je soupire de plaisir, et suffisament chaud pour que je ne frissonne pas.

Des flashs me reviennent.

La bruine. La lune. Ses yeux bleus dans la nuit argentée. Ses doigts qui brûlent sur ma nuque. Son bassin vissé contre le mien. La voiture. Sa maison. Les cadres cassés. Le noir complet.

Le sexe avec Damon c'est bestial, physique. C'est risqué, violent, passionné. Différent de tout ce que j'ai jamais expérimenté.

Je me redresse rapidement, et attrape mon soutien-gorge chair pendu à la lampe de chevet, avant de l'enfiler. Je retrouve ma culotte noire sous le lit, mon short dans les escaliers, mon t-shirt dans le séjour.

J'entend l'eau qui coule et je sais que Damon est sous la douche. Si vous vous demandez, il est absolument hors de question que j'aille lui dire bonjour. Plus vite je serais partie, mieux ce sera.

Mon gilet est introuvable, de même que ma chaussure droite. Je file à cloche-pied jusque Willa qui attend sagement dehors en évitant de me faire remarquer.

Quand je rentre chez moi, je me précipite sous la douche, en me remémorant les lèvres de Damon sur les miennes, ses doigts sur ma peau, son souffle contre mon cou. Jamais je ne me suis sentie aussi ...

Furieuse.

Je me suis laissée avoir par un vampire. JE suis supposée mener la danse, porter la culotte, faire marcher le truc, peu m'importe quelle expression vous utilisez. JE suis celle qui contrôle, d'habitude. Et si Damon Salvatore repose encore ses mains affreusement douce sur MON corps, je le découpe à la machette.

* * *

**Ce qui devait arriver est arrivé ! Alors ? Vos impressions ?**


End file.
